


sing you a song, turn my game on

by entirely_too_tall



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M, dick grabbing, no shame at all, outright filthy dancing, public grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirely_too_tall/pseuds/entirely_too_tall
Summary: The Haus puts on a 90s theme kegster, and Nursey shows up in a crop top and short shorts, serenading Dex. Dex doesn't even resist.





	sing you a song, turn my game on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angeryginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeryginger/gifts).



> Jenna / angeryginger did a truly [filthy](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com/post/164995567069/angeryginger-a-friend-of-mine-is-having-a-90s) Nurseydex picture and I was rudely _murdered_ by Nursey's thighs. This is the result. Look what you made me do, Jenna.
> 
> I am also a Destiny's Child ho and the title is from Cater 2 U. The entire 1st verse and chorus is also used in the fic. Maybe someday I'll get around to writing Bitty doing that striptease for Jack to this song (plus Dance For You, Rocket, 50 Shades Crazy In Love).
> 
> Check Please and its characters belong to Ngozi, I am only expanding upon it for our collective non-commercial pleasure.

Dex didn’t really care much about the theme that Shitty and Holster decided upon for the Kegster. It was 90s something something because something something happened and Dex was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Betsy again to bother paying attention. 

Nursey was lounging on the green couch texting while reading a book, “chilling” as he calls it, and Dex couldn’t stand it at all. Nursey with his one of his long long legs hanging off the back of the couch, his green snapback perched on his soft curls, and goddamn if it’s not the most _offensively_ beautiful scene, even with the horrid couch. _How can a man so clumsy be so pretty?_  Dex determinedly did not look at Nursey, whose emerald eyes were piercing through his back, as he tinkered on Betsy. 

After a few more minutes of prodding and rewiring, Betsy came back to life. Bitty bounced around overjoyed, singing praises to Dex and promising any baked good he desired for tomorrow when he’s hungover. Right then, Nursey picked up a call from Lardo, and took it way too excitedly, for god-knows-whatever reason. He shoved his books into his backpack and bolted right out the door, but not before catching Dex trying to surreptitiously watch him and winking.

Dex might just fall over, embarrassed at being found out, but Bitty was grilling him on what his favourite flavours and pastries were, and Dex managed to stutter out some replies to Bitty’s oblivious satisfaction. It distracted him long enough to make up an excuse about going back to his dorm to get ready for the kegster, upon which he was dismissed and he power walked back, as if trying to outpace the memory left behind in the Haus.

He didn’t really have any 90s themed clothes, and he wasn’t really sure how it would look like anyway. In the end, he just decided on a Rage Against The Machine tank top, faded jeans, and the most bro-y snapback he had. He also had the puka necklace that was found behind Betsy. It was an odd find, the necklace was safely tucked away in an envelope with the words “finders keepers - Johnson” scrawled on the front. Bitty explained that Johnson was the goalie that graduated and give Bitty dibs, and Dex reasoned that he had no reason not to keep it. So here he was, with an accessory that he finally found an occasion to wear.

When he arrived at the kegster, it hadn’t picked up yet, and there only a few people milling about awkwardly inside. Bitty had commandeered the music and was playing classic Desitny’s Child, bopping his head along while, surprisingly, Jack stood leaning against the kitchen counter watching with what could pass as fondness on his face. It’s still hard for Dex to tell.

Ransom and Hoslter pounced on Dex from behind him, and ploughed him a solo cup of tub juice and beer respectively. Double fisting first thing into the night, not the way he imagined he’d be starting out. They went on something about D-man bonding, having to take Nusey’s share, other various leaps of logic that were too difficult to follow between them trying to finish each other’s near-drunken sentences, and rather unwisely, Dex gave up resisting and downed first the tub juice and then the beer, just to get them to back off and bother someone else.

The alcohol did him a number, though, and he needed to lean against the kitchen counter for a while too. Bootylicious came on, and miracles of miracles, Bitty managed to drag Jack into the crowd to dance. _Since when was there a crowd?_  

Dex might have hit it too hard with the drinks so early if he’d lost clarity like that. He was just filling up his solo cup with water from the tap when someone stood up close to him, invading his personal space suddenly, body inches away from his face. _What the hell?_ Dex was about to yell, when he looked up and saw the face attached to the bare torso.

He dropped the cup. 

He swallowed.

_Nursey._

Nursey’s eyes were dilated, a dark-evergreen rim surrounding deep black pools, staring down at him. “Hi,” he said dumbly, and grinned his stupidly pretty smile. Dex could smell the alcohol emanating from Nursey’s breath. Either Nursey had a lot to drink, or they’re standing too close. Or both. 

And Nursey seemed to be falling forward oh no –

“Come dance with me,” Nursey whispered ( _whispered!_ ) into Dex’s ear, his arms bracketing Dex, having caught himself. He let out a breath past Dex’s ear, the hissing wind sending chills all down Dex’s spine, and then he snapped his jaw shut, teeth biting into the air into a loud click, and _shit_ that’s sexy –

 _Oh my god am I hard?_   Dex was suddenly very aware that Nursey’s large thighs were pressing against his crotch. They both _definitely_ knew that Dex was hard at that point. He didn’t dare look down, or at Nursey, or at anything at all really. He didn’t know what to do, and was internally freaking out about what to do, when another song came on, a slow one that Dex didn’t recognize. Nursey did, though, because he started singing along, managing not to trip over the rapidfire lines. 

> _Baby I see you working hard, let you know that I’m proud, let you know that I admire what you do._

Nursey was slowly beginning to grind to the music –

> _Don’t know if I need to reassure you, my life would be purposeless without you._

Nursey was grinding his dick into Dex’s thigh –

> _If you want it (got it) when I ask you (you provide it)_

Nursey’s voice was breathy, sultry, low –

> _You inspire me to be better_

Nursey tugged at Dex, pulling him over to the other room where people were dancing –

> _Challenge me for the better_

Dex let himself be led, eyes not moving away from Nursey’s face –

> _Sit back and let me pour out my love letter_

Nursey’s eyes were hooded, [he stuck his tongue out with every “L” sound](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com/post/164995898774/britney-sticks-her-tongue-out-whenever-she) and Dex felt like he could explode, thinking about what that tongue could do to him.

The overhead lights were off, and only the fairy lights were on. Along with the glow in the dark stars, the room was dark and everyone was dancing filthily, grinding up on each other as Nursey continued to sing ministrations to Dex.

> _Let me help you_  
>  _Take off your shoes_  
>  _Untie your shoestrings_  
>  _Take off your cufflinks (yeah)_  
>  _What you want to eat boo (yeah)_  
>  _Let me feed you_  
>  _Let me run your bathwater_  
>  _Whatever your desire, I’ll supply ya_

Dex didn’t pay much attention to what Nursey was wearing, but now, he can finally let himself ogle without worrying about others catching him. Nursey was wearing criminally short shorn jeans and leg warmers, showing off his massive, and massively sexy, thighs. His midriff was showing under what can only be one of Lardo’s tops, cropped off right under Nursey’s nipples and stretched taught over his large pecs. It was altogether too much, until Dex noticed the choker on Nursey’s neck and his knees almost buckled at the sight.

All this time, Nursey hadn’t stopped singing, but began to slowly twist and turn around to put his back against Dex’s chest, grinding his ass into Dex’s painfully hard dick, putting a hand around to grab Dex’s ass. Dex couldn’t help it anymore, and dropped his head and moaned into Nursey’s shoulder. Nursey used this opportunity to turn his head and mouth the lyrics into Dex’s ear, making Dex gasp for air.

> _Sing you a song_  
>  _Turn my game on_  
>  _I’ll brush your hair_  
>  _Help you put your do rag on_  
>  _Want a foot rub (yeah)_  
>  _You want a manicure_  
>  _Baby I’m yours I want to cater to you boy_

With his free hand, Nursey reached up to Dex’s shoulder and caressed down to Dex’s palm, then guided Dex’s hand to brush over his hip, his abs, up to his chest and Dex gave up toeing the line of public indecency. He grabbed Nursey at the pecs, and reached down with his other hand, through the gap between Nursey’s arm and body, and pushed down into the pocket of Nursey’s jeans to grasp Nursey’s dick.

It was rock hard, and it made Dex dizzy that Nursey was as turned on by Dex, as he was by Nursey. The incredible thing was that Nursey had not stopped singing at this point, and Dex had to remedy that.

> _Let me cater to you_  
>  _Cause baby this is your day_  
>  _Do anything for my man_  
>  _Baby you blow me away_  
>  _I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more_  
>  _Anything you want just let me cater to you_

Dex leaned in to graze his teeth down Nursey’s neck, and that made Nursey lose his mind alright. Nursey dipped his head back against Dex’s shoulder, and Dex breathed in deep, smelling the booze and cologne off Nursey. Closing his teeth down on the choker, Dex gently pulled on it, before letting it snap back to Nursey’s neck. Nursey let out a soft yelp, but Dex had his mouth back on Nursey’s neck already, licking at the choker and pressing his lips down, kissing away the sting.

Dex could feel himself unconsciously thrusting up against Nursey’s ass, while his hand gripping Nursey’s dick began to twist and rub up and down, and _they’re in public_ but Dex _could not give a fuck_. He’s currently giving all the literal fucks he wanted to give, and it’s in the form of the adonis right in front of him. He’d waited too long to have this, all the months of arguing because he couldn’t deal with the sexual frustration and it was easier to let it be frustration for something else.

Now that he can have this, he didn’t care who saw. Nursey wanted him. Was all for him to take apart, all his, all his! He turned Nursey around and kissed up under Nursey’s chin, along his jaw, nipped at his ear, before nuzzling back to touch their noses together and finally, finally kissing Nursey. He darted his tongue in, lapped up all the time lost, sucking in all the pointless arguments he put Nursey through, kissing away the pain.

> _Inspire me from the heart_  
>  _Can’t nothing tear us apart_  
>  _You’re all I want in a man;_  
>  _I put my life in your hands_  
>  _I got your slippers, your dinner_  
>  _Your dessert and so much more_  
>  _Anything you want, I want to cater to you_

The last chorus ended. The song turned to Jumpin Jumpin, and Dex and Nursey managed to pull apart for a few seconds. A silent understanding occurred between them, and Dex was grabbing Nursey’s hand and yanking him out the Haus door, back to his dorm, where he’s going to cater to his man all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Come yell at [me](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com) or [Jenna](http://angeryginger.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
